Only a Memory Away
by Asian-hime
Summary: Life for the Sailor Scouts has never been easy, they're lives are far from normal. Just when it seemed like everything was fine, it all gets turned upside down when betrayals are made known, secrets revealed, and twin brothers come into play.Ch 11 read AN
1. Only a Memory Away

Only a memory away  
By: Hoshi-hime  
Song fic  
  
  
  
Um, hello this is the first story i wrote that i actually  
sent in so be nice anyway this chapter is just like an over   
view of what my story is about, so read this and tell me if I   
should continue. 5 reviews to continue. Centered on Serena and  
Hotaru. This 1 chapter is a song chapter, because it has the   
song that inspired me to write it, hope you enjoy! Oh, one more   
thing, who should they be paired with? Please vote!  
Disclaimer: i don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or the song  
Serena+HeeroHotaru+Quatre  
Serena+DuoHotaru+Duo  
Serena+TrowaHotaru+Trowa  
Serena+WufeiHotaru+Wufei  
  
'...'=thoughts  
"..."=speaking   
--------- song  
--------- lyrics  
Serena,Hotaru,Duo,Heero,Wufei,Quatra=16  
inners=16  
Trowa= 17  
Darien and outers= 20  
Trista=looks 20 acctual age unknown  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
----------------------------  
I hear the voice of my destiny call  
And I know I must find my way  
The hardest part will be leaving you all  
And I'll miss much more   
then words can say  
-----------------------  
It had been 12 long years since Serena and Hotaru had last seen  
their twin brothers before they were taken from their real home with   
their real faimly.They had been taken from their familes by Sailor  
Pluto or Puu or even Trista-mama to Serena and Hotaru.Pluto had told   
them that she had kidnaped them when they were 4 because they didn't  
belong in that timeline and also because they had a destiny to fufill.  
They have never felt that they accually belonged and they were going to  
let the others know who they really were, then leave to find their brothers.  
They had missed their brothers so much, they could remember the last time   
they saw each other, it was when their brothers were going to be trained  
to be gundam pilots. Serena and Hotaru both went with their brothers when  
they were to be trained it was the last time Serena and Hotaru saw   
their brothers.Now they had fufilled their destiny and were leaving the   
scouts world and they would miss all of them except Raye and Darien since   
they had turned their backs on them. They would miss them much more then  
words could express,but they really wanted to see their brothers.  
---------------------------------  
I'll be only a memory away  
If you need me  
You can call me anytime of day  
And I'll be there, it's ok  
Only a memory away  
--------------------------  
Serena,Hotaru,and the scouts that were trustworthy knew they would only be  
a memeory away from each other because they would never forget eachother   
and they would visit each other every once in a while. 'Well guess we better  
get going'thought Serena.  
"Ready to go taru-chan?"asked Serena "yup Yue-chan" was her reply  
"Then lets go."said Serena as they started heading towards the temple(they  
were at the park, forgot to mention it at the beginning sorry). When they  
got there they walked up the stairs and when they got there they were meet  
by the inners and outers, but what was strange was that they were all on   
one side while Raye and Darien were on the other side and they were all   
arguing(except Trista) among thamselves but most was do between the two groups  
(what groups i don't know^_^;it's not actually weird either but who cares).  
After a while Serena finally got tired of it and looked at Hotaru and nodded  
before turning back around and yelled "Shut up!" finally getting   
everybodies attention, when everybody was thrugh yelling they turned   
towards the two."When did you get here?" asked Amara. "A while ago."was the   
only answer she got.  
----------------------------------  
My intuition says something is wrong  
My friends said they come and say good-bye  
I can't go until I know what's going on   
I fear there is danger somewhere near by  
------------------------------------------  
"What is it you wanted to tell us Maetball head." Raye sneered  
"First of all don't call me Meatball head,Second don't talk to me unless  
I speak to you first."Serena replied coldly before she turned to the others  
and said" Hotaru and I are leaving we are going back to our home demention  
where we belong." said Serena. "What!?" everybody yelled except Trista of  
course."We're leaving for good."added Hotaru. "But why?"asked Michelle  
"We weren't origianlly born in this demention thats why." said Serena  
"Can I come with you two?" asked Amara."Sure can." Serena and Hotaru said   
together."We wanna go too."said Michelle and Trista. Serena and Hotaru just  
nodded their heads yes."Do you guys want to come?" Serena asked the inners  
not even acknowledging Raye and Darien."Thanks but we'll stay here."said  
Lita."Ya someone's gonna have to make an excuse for your disapperances."  
said Mina."Well then theres just one thing you need to know." said Serena.  
" My real name is Yue Tenshi Winner."said Serena(um i mean Yue),"But you can   
call me Serena or Yue". "And my real name is Hoshi Tenshi Yui."said Hotaru  
(uh I mean Hoshi),"but you can call me Hotaru or Hoshi". "Wow so those are you  
real names?" asked Amy. "Sure are." said Serena. "Well anyway we have to   
get packed so we have to go."said Serena(from now on I'll start to use Serena  
Hotaru's real names and swich off betweenthe two names they have). "Ok,bye."  
said the inners."bye."said The outers(Serena is going to be considered an   
outer from now on)as the walked off to pack."Come to the park at 6:00 pm and  
we can say good-bye there." said Yue over her shoulder as she walked off.  
At 6:00 Yue and Hoshi were at the park waiting for the inners to come and   
say good-bye,but they were late and Serena(Yue)started to get worried."The  
Sea is roaring."said Michelle,"something is wrong with the inners." was all  
she said before they all put their stuff in their sub- space pockets and ran  
to help the inners when they got to them just in time to help them and with  
the monster gone the outers left after saying good-bye.  
---------------------------  
I'll be only memeory away  
If you need me  
You can call anytime of day  
And I'll be there, it's ok  
only a memeory away  
-----------------------  
When the outers got to the gundam demention they immediatly got settled and   
signed in to a school, the Peace craft academy to be exact. After they all   
got settled, Serena started to wonder how the inners where and if they would  
visit her. Serena would always remember the friends she left behind in the   
the scouts world.  
------------------------------  
We've been through good timed and  
Bad  
You've always been there for me  
I'll always treasure the best friends i have  
Eternally  
-----------------------  
Serena would have the the memories of all the times they helped eachother  
weather it was good or bad they would treasure their friendship no matter   
what they faced. Even if it was where they faced it alone and then they were  
there to comfort each other or they faced it together either way they would   
have their past memories together and the new ones they would make when they   
visit eachother. They would treasure their friendship eternally.  
--------------------------------  
I'll de only a memory away  
If you need me  
You can call me anytime of day  
And I'll be there, it's ok  
Only a memory away  
-----------------------  
The outers and the inners were only a memory away, just like Serena and   
Hotaru use to be a memory away from their brothers now they were only a  
day away from seeing their brothers and their friends again in 12 years  
and they looked forward to visits from the inners.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's all for now. If your confused about this Story at all e-mail  
me at Danash1234@aol.com and title it Only a Memory away and I'll try to   
answer your question as best as I can. Anyway the rest of the story won't  
be a song fic it'll just be regular. This chapter is a bonus chapter I guess  
you could call it. I want at least 5 reviews to continue and vote for couples.  
and who should the rest of the outers be paired with? You decide. 


	2. Reunions part 1

Only a Memory Away  
By: Hoshi-Hime  
Ch.1  
Reunions part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reveiws everyone.A special thanks to Britt, Kc, Serena  
Yuy, Alexz, Angel, Lafarruis, Tenshi, Sweet Sere, Anonymous, Megan, Moon-1,  
Mirai Megami, Klutzy QT, Fangboy, Shinimegami Keara, Lee, Angel Flame,   
SaturnActingChick(sorry if I spelt your name wrong^-^)for review in for my  
story.I will take into cosideration the reviews you gave me. Anyway thank   
you for voting.And shold I pair the outers up? I have some votes on who they  
should be with but I won't put those up until I'm sure their going to be  
paired up at all, so please vote on the outers.One more thing thanks to   
Lafarruis(hope i spelled it right)for pointing out the fact that I kinda   
to mention what Raye and Darien did so um I'll try and fit it in somewhere   
or I'll try and explain it next chapter because I'm sure you want to start   
reading now because I've done enough rambling.I hope you enjoy! oh one more   
thing review please!Also I'll swich between jananese names and American and  
I'll swich between Yue and Serena for well Serena and I'll switch between   
Hoshi and Hotaru for um..well Hotaru ^_^;;.Well I think I've got everything  
now. Ja ne!  
  
In the Lead is:  
  
Serena+Heero 11  
Serena+Duo 2  
Serena+Trowa 2  
Serena+Wufei 0  
```````````````  
Hotaru+Duo 10 (in the lead)  
Hotaru+Quatra 2  
Hotaru+Trowa 3   
Hotaru+Wufei 0  
  
REMEBER TO VOTE!  
  
'...'thoughts  
"..."talking  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena was happy, finally after 12 years she would be able to see her   
brother and the other pilots and to top it off the inner Scouts were coming   
to visit her, even though she just left them,they really wanted to see her   
home world. So of course she had agreed to let them come.At the moment she   
was in the livingroom of the outers and her apartment(sorry I forgot to   
mention it). Their apartment was only a mile or two away from the Peacecraft   
school, where they wold be attending also their brothers were there.   
  
She was able to be herself now that she was back.Boy would the Inners be  
surprised when they got here or she hoped,not only was she able to act  
herself,but she had changed her hair back to silver. She also changed her  
eyes back to there midnight blue with flecks of silver.  
  
'I wonder when the inners will be here?'Yue thought,' I hope they don't   
bring Raye and Darien.' You see it wasn't the fact that Raye and Darien are   
completely rude and disrespectful(ok it is part of the reason)to her, it's   
the fact that they didn't try to see the real her and they were seeing each   
other behind her back. What got her even more is that they didn't come right   
out, instead they chose to hide it thinking she didn't suspect a thing, if   
they would have told her right way she wouldn't despise them so much(hope   
that answers your question Lafarruis, sorry i didn't mention it before now.   
I would have actually but I was tired and when I am tired I mess up alot).   
  
Hotaru walked into the living room to see Serena sitting on the couch and   
looked to be in deep thought. 'Probably thinking about the Inners'thought   
Hotaru as she walked over to Serena.  
  
  
"Yue-chan what are you thinking about?" asked Hotaru. "Nothing." said Yue,   
not really paying attention to what Hotaru had said. "Yue-chan you better   
hurry the inners will be here soon."said Hoshi. Now she really caught Yue's   
attention "What?!"exclaimed Yue. "You heard what I said"was Hoshi's reply.  
"Your impossible, you really are Hoshi-chan."Yue said some what frustrated.  
"Why thank you so very much for the comment Yue-chan."Hoshi said   
sarcastically. Serena just glared at Hotaru and stuck her tongue out.   
"Same to you."Hoshi said.  
  
Serena just rolled her eyes at her friend and was about to reply when the   
doorbell rang.'It must the inners'thought Serena as she raced towards the   
door and flung it open to see the inners standing there. 'Oh great Raye and  
Darien are here'thought Yue bitterly before putting on a smile and welcoming  
them. "Hi guys!" Yue said."Hi!"they all replied while Raye and Darien   
scowled. "Are you going to let us in Meatball head or just stand there?"   
sneered Darien.  
  
Yue sweat dropped before she stepped aside and let them in. "Why don't you   
guys wait here in the living room, while I go get the Outers(Hotaru left   
when Serena went to answer the door)."said Serena. With that she walked off   
to go find the outers.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
With the Inners  
  
"How much longer do we have to pretend to like her?" questioned an   
aggravated Lita. "Not much longer."said Raye,"just until we can get the   
Crystal." "And when will that be?"asked Mina."Not much longer."said Darien,  
"just be patient." "But I can't wait much longer she's really getting on my   
nerves."said Amy.  
  
"I know,but we have to keep this going until we can risk getting the Crystal."  
replied Darien."Fine! I'll wait, but if we don't get it soon I'm going to   
just get it myself." Lita yelled some what annoyed they couldn't just get it  
now. "You never were patient, were you Lita?"said Mina."No I wasn't."replied  
Lita."Patience is a virtue." said Amy. Lita just 'humped' and ignored Amy.   
From there they continued to argue.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Back to Serena  
  
Serena had walked away from the living room to find the outer senshi. When   
she found them, they were on the back balcony drinking tea. "Hey you guys   
the inners are here."said Yue."Thanks Yue-chan, we'll be there soon."said   
Michelle."ok" was the reply she got as Yue walked off.As Yue got closer to   
the living room she could hear the inners talking, as she got closer to   
their voices she heard what they were saying "But i can't wait much longer,  
she's really getting on my nerves." said Amy."I know,but we have to keep   
this going until we can risk getting the crystal." she heard Darien say. She  
was barely able to hear Lita yell "Fine" before she completely tuned them   
out. 'How could they do this to me!' she thought sadly,'never saw this   
coming and I'm Sailor Cosmos,oh well like they say exspect the unexspected.'  
Serena was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the outers come up behind  
her. "Koneko-chan what are you doing here?" asked Amara.  
  
Yue was so startled that she jumped slightly before turning around "Amara   
don't startle me like that."Yue whisperd."Yue-chan why are you whispering?"   
asked Hoshi. "I don't want the inners to hear me." Yue said in a low voice.  
"Why."asked Michelle lowering her voice also."Because I heared the Inners   
talking and they aren't really my friends they just want the Crystal, they   
betrayed me too." Yue told them.  
  
"What!?"Amara exclaimed slightly raising her voice."It's true I heard them."  
said Yue sadly."It's ok Yue-chan they'll pay."said Michelle angry evident in  
her voice."That they will."said Trista,"and dearly they shall pay." With   
that Trista immedately walked into the living room and immedately the inners   
quit talking.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The inners  
  
The inners immedately stopped talking and looked up to see the outers.Trista  
looked pissed as did Amara. Michelle looked angry, while Hotaru and Serena  
looked ready to kill."Um.... what's wrong Serena."asked Mina nervously."You  
know exactlly what's wrong."said Serena coldly."What do you mean?" asked   
Amy.  
  
"Oh I don't know, um.. how about acting like you like me then after a while  
you dump me and take the Crystal." said Serena."Oh well who cares now you  
know."said Darien."No not good."said Yue."What do you mean?"asked Mina."Now  
I take your powers."said Yue coldly.As she took out the Silver Crystal and   
concentrated on the scouts powers and they started to glow their respectful  
colors.They could feel their powers leaving their bodies as their powers   
went to Serena and the Silver Crystal.They fell to the ground knocked out.  
  
"Pluto put them back in the other dimension please and erase their memory."  
said Yue. "Of course I will Princess." said Trista as she transformed into   
Pluto before she disappeared with the inners in tow."Are you ok?" asked   
Haruka."Yes,I'm fine."said Yue,"just a little upset.""Are you sure Yue-chan?"  
asked Hoshi with concern in her voice."Yup I'm fine."said Yue,"let's just go  
to bed so that we aren't late for school tomorrow." "Ok, goodnight minna."  
said Hoshi as they as walked to their rooms ready to start a fresh new day.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
To Be Continued.......  
Cliff hanger!!!! ^_^ (um ...not really, well kinda I think)  
  
Hope you liked this chapter thanks for all the advice and reviews and I'll   
try to work on my grammer like some of you suggested,but theres no garentee   
it'll improve too much 'cause quite frankly I Suck at English especially   
grammer^-^;;anyways keep voting for the couples, even though Heero and Dou   
are winning by a long shot,I still want to give others a chance to vote for   
the other couples.Well remember to tell me if you want the Outers to paired   
up. Other wise it'll be Amara/Michelle and Quatra/Trowa. Anyways hope you   
liked this chapter! Review please and vote.Ja ne! 


	3. Reunions part 2

Only a Memory Away  
By:Hoshi -hime  
Ch.2  
Reunions part 2  
  
******************READ PLEASE**********************************************  
Thanks everyone for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Well I  
really don't have anything else to say, so just read and review. Also some  
chapters may take longer then others because of school(don't ya hate it?),  
some less than others depending on weather or not I have a lot of homework   
or any major reports. So the less homework and reports the faster I update.  
Also I changed the outers and Trista's ages to 16 also because I wanted   
them to be in the same classes as the others. Anyway just read and review.   
Oh! here are the votes for couples:  
Serena+Heero 19 (in the lead)  
Serena+Duo 2   
Serena+Trowa 4  
Serena+Wufei 2   
```````````````  
Hotaru+Duo 20 (in the lead)  
Hotaru+Trowa 3  
Hotaru+Quatra 2  
Hotaru+Wufei 0  
````````````````  
Trista+Wufei 2  
Quatra+Trowa 4  
Amara+Michelle 4  
Trista and Millardo 1  
Quatra+Michelle 2  
Trowa+Trista 2  
Wufei+Amara 2  
**************************REMEBER TO VOTE FOR COUPLES*********************  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The next morning Serena got up to find that she was the first one up,so   
she decided to take a quick shower before the others got up. She stepped   
into the shower letting the warm water hit her and help to wake her up for  
the long day ahead of her. When she was done with her shower got dressed in  
her 'uniform',thanking God that she and the others were a loud to wear   
their own as long as it was a dress,a skirt, or a pear of dress pants.   
'Ugly pink rags.'thought Serena,'how can anyone wear those?'  
  
Serena was wearing a silver skirt that slightly draged on the floor and was   
little thight in her hip and thigh area to show her figure a little, but   
not to much.Her shirt was a midnight blue trimmed in silver with white   
swirls all over it with white shoes. Then she went to the kitchen put on a   
white and silver apron and started to cook breakfeast for everyone.  
  
"Good morning Koneko-chan."said Amara as she walked down in her uniform   
followed by Michelle in her uniform. Amara was wearing navy blue dress   
pants and a golden yellow shirt with navy blue trim, she wore white shoes   
that had navy blue stripes on the sides(think addidas). Michelle wore a  
aqua dress that had turqouis trim all around it. Her shoes were turqouis   
with aqua mixed in them.  
  
"Good morning Amara."said Serena as she continued to flip the pancakes   
while watching the eggs at thke same time.  
"Where is Hotaru and Trista?" asked Serena not looking up.  
"Still getting ready I suppose." answered Amara as she sat down and Serena   
sat a plate of pancakes with eggs in front of her. As Michelle sat down   
  
"Good morning minna." said Hotaru and Trista as thay came down in their   
uniforms. Trista was wearing dark green dress pants and a maroon shirt with  
dark green trim. Her shoes were similar to Amara's except they had dark   
green stripes on the sides. Hotaru wore a dark purple skirt that showed her  
figure a little, her shirt was a light purple trimmed in silver with dark   
purple swirls all over her shirt. She wore black shoes.  
  
"Come on and eat your breakfeast so we can get going." said Serena.  
"Ok, what's for breakfeast?" asked Hotaru as her and Trista sat down at the  
table.  
"Pancakes and eggs."said Serena as she sat plates down in front of them.  
After she gave everyone their food she sat down at the table and started to  
eat her breakfeast. Twenty-five minutes when everybody was done they got   
their bags and walked out the door locking it behind them. When they   
reached the bottom level of the apartment building they debated on weather   
or not to take their motorcycles or after much arguing they decided to take   
a car,Serena's silver and black convertible to be exact,and drove off to   
the school.  
  
When they got to the school the got out of the car and walked into the   
building and strait to the office to get there scheduales and dorms(their   
keeping the apartment because it'll be a weekend get away also they'll   
clean it and everything on the weekend). They walked into the office and up   
to the desk.  
  
"Excuse ma'am but we're here to see Miss Relena."said Serena.  
"Ah you must be the new transfer students L6."said Mrs. Walmack, the   
secretary.  
Serena just nodded her head. "Well ok just hold on a second and I'll see if  
Miss Relena will see you now." Said Mrs.Walmack as she walked over to   
Relena's office door and knocked. They could hear a voice as Mrs. Walmack   
walked in. A couple of minutes later Mrs. Walmack came back out and told   
the girls they could go in.  
  
Serena and the others walked in to Relena's office and stopped in front of   
her desk. "Miss Relena we're here to get our schedules and dorm numbers."  
said Serena.  
"Just Relena please and I have your scheduales right here." said Relena.  
"Thank you Relena." said Serena as she took the scheduales from Relena and  
gave everyone their scheduales(they all have the same scheduales with each   
other and the Gboys).   
"Good bye."said Relena.  
"Bye."said Serena as her and the others left her office and headed to their  
first hour class,Mythology(sp?).  
  
The Gboys were bored as usual waiting for class to start. They were all   
doing their own thing. Heero and Trowa were staring at the wall and   
occasionally looking at the other pilots to see Duo bugging Wufei, Wufei   
arguing with Duo everonce in a while and poor Quatre trying to stop them,  
but with no luck. The teacher, Mr.Jackson got the class quit when he  
started to talk.  
"Class we have 5 new students." said Mr.Jackson   
  
The Girls had got to their class just as the teacher was about to walk in.  
"Excuse me but is this Mythology class?" asked Trista.  
"Yes it is." said Mr. Jackson,"are you 5 the new students?"  
"Yes we are." said Amara.  
"Well I'm Mr.Jackson and you are?"  
"I'm Amara Tenoh" said Amara.  
"I'm Trista Meioh." said Trista.  
"I'm Michelle Kaioh." said Michelle.  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe." said Hotaru.   
"And I am Serena Tsukino."said Serena(Yue and Hoshi are Serena and Hotaru's  
real names but at school their called Serena and Hotaru).  
"Well it's nice to meet you, I'll go in and get their attention and tell   
them, then I want you to come in one by one and introduce yourselves." said  
Mr. Jackson as he walked in.  
  
As soon as he had the classes attention he informed them of their new   
classmates then turned to the door and motioned for one of them to come in  
first. Amara came in first and introduced herself.  
"Amara Tenoh." was all she said.   
Next Michelle came in. "Michelle Kaioh, it's nice to meet you."  
"Trista Meioh."she said with a slight bow  
Next Hotaru walked in with her head down as she reached the other she   
lifted her head up with her eyes closed then opened her eyes.   
"Hotaru Tomoe." she said as she scanned the class her eyes landing on the   
Gboys. When Heero heard the name Hotaru he immedately turned around to meet  
Hotaru's dark purple eyes with light purple in them. The first thing that   
came to Heero's mind was 'Hoshi's back and if she's back then Yue is.'  
(Heero's nickname for his sister was Hotaru, same for Serena. confused yet?  
if so good.j/k ^_^). In Hotaru's mind when she saw Heero she thought 'Heero  
I finally found you brother.' then she waited till Serena got over to them.  
  
Serena walked in and up to the rest of her friends. Then faced the class   
and introduced herself "I am Serena Tsukino."   
As Quatre hears Serena's name he too thought along the same line as Heero   
except he thought 'Yue's back' before he met Serena's eyes as she scanned   
the room. All at once they thought the same thing 'Finally united again.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliff hanger (kinda)  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now. Keep voting for couples please. I hope you liked   
this chapter! Well anyways remeber to vote who should the outers be paired   
with otherwise Quatre&Trowa will be paired,Amara&Michelle will be   
paired, and Trista&Wufei will be paired. Well anyway keep voting for the   
couples and I'll try to update soon. Ja ne minna! 


	4. United Again part 1

Only a Meomory Away  
By: Hoshi-hime  
Ch. 3  
United Again part 1  
  
  
Well here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long to   
update but I was really busy with school work(yuck!), anyway I 'd like to   
thank all of you who reviewed and voted for the couples. Also remember   
that I changed the age of Trista and the outers. One more thing Trowa is   
going to have all the same classes as the others even though he is older.  
Also if you have any ideas for this story let me know cause I running out   
of ideas.   
Here are the votes for couples:  
Serena/Heero 27  
Serena/Duo 2  
Serena/Trowa 4  
Serena/Wufei 2  
`````````````````  
Hotaru/Duo 27  
Hotaru/Trowa 3  
Hotaru/Quatra 2  
Hotaru/Wufei 0  
`````````````````  
Trista/Wufei 4  
Quatra/Trowa 6  
Amara/Michelle 6  
Quatra/Michelle 4  
Wufei/Amara 3  
Trowa/Amara 1  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ KEEP VOTING PLEASE!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
'. . 'Thoughts  
" . . "speaking  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Last Time:  
All at once the same thing ran through their minds 'Finally united again'  
***********************************************  
"Ok,Girls take the seats in the second to the last row please." said Mr.  
Jackson. "Yes sir." Said Serena as she and the other girls went to take   
their seats which just happened to be the row in front of the Gboys.   
Serena sat in front of Heero, Hotaru in front of Duo, Michelle in front of  
Quatra, Amara in front of Wufei, and Trista in front of Trowa.  
  
As soon as they took their seats Mr.Jackson immedately began his lesson.  
"Ok class today we will be talking about the Moon Kingdom." said Mr.Jackson  
Serena immedately started to get angry,but tried to ignore it the best   
she could but it wasn't working. Hotaru noticed that Serena was getting   
mad and that she was sad, so she tried to calm Serena down but it wasn't  
helping, so she immedately told the others telepathically.  
  
'Um. . .you guys Serena is getting mad and sad. Also the pain of what the   
inners did is getting worse also.'said Hotaru.   
'Your right Hotaru we should try to calm her down.'said Michelle  
'But that's kinda hard Michelle if we are still really pissed about it.'  
said Amara.  
'I know what you mean but we have to try.' said Trista  
'Ok.'they all thouhgt  
'Serena please try to calm down.'said Michelle teleapathically  
'I can't, I can't forgive them for betraying me when I did nothing.'Serena  
thought.  
'Neither can we Serenity-hime but please try to calm down.'Trista thought  
'We don't want to attract any attention to us besides if you don't the   
extra energy you give of could hurt someone.'thought Hotaru  
'Koneko-chan if you calm down I promise we'll spar later on and besides   
your hatered for the inners affects Qautra too ya know.' Amara thought  
Serena immedatetlly groaned mentally 'I forgot about that part.'  
  
As soon as Mr.Jackson started to talk about the Moon Kingdom Quatra could  
feel his sister's anger rise and he could feel that she was very sad and  
he could feel his sister's pain. He could tell that she didn't like hearing  
the story of the Moon Kingdom nor that the other girls liked it either   
because they seemed pretty mad too, but he put it in the back of his mind  
to ask them later at lunch.  
  
After the girls had got Serena to calm down they pretty much just started  
to day dream since they knew so much about it already.  
'I'm glad we came back.'thought Hotaru  
'So am I'said Serena,'I am glad I can quit acting Stupid and stop acting   
like a crybaby.'  
'We all agree with that.'said Amara,'I mean now you can acctually be free  
in a way.'  
'Your right Amara.'said Serena,{1}'Trista are our Gundams ready?'  
'Yes,and tonight we finish our training as pilots.'said Trista,'and Luna  
is here and waiting in our apartment after school she is goiing to be our  
guardian,but we call her Dr.L.'  
'Ok,got it.'said Serena,'Um. . I think that Mr.Jackson is mad at us.'  
'Why is that Koneko?'asked Amara  
'Because he is looking at us and the entire class has stopped and looking  
at us too.'said Serena.  
  
The other girls looked aroud before repling 'Your right' than looking at  
the teacher.  
"Are you girls done daydreaming?"asked Mr.Jackson   
"Quite done sir."said Amara not really caring that she talked back to him.  
"Well since you and your friends seem to find this boring why don't you 5  
stand and tell us about the Moon Kingdom then."said Mr.Jackson.  
"Ok."said Amara as she and the other girls stood.  
"Well begin."said Mr.Jackson  
"I have one question first."said Serena   
"What is it?"asked Mr.Jackson  
"What version do you want?"asked Serena  
"What do you mean what version?" asked Mr.Jackson   
"Well theres two versions,One where the inners betray Serenity.The other  
one is where they didn't."said Serena,"Some believe one, others believe   
the other one."  
"Well tell both." said Mr.Jackson in shock because he thaught no one else  
knew about both of the tales.  
  
"A long time ago the Moon kingdom was under the rule of Queen Serenity,   
she was also the ruler of the Silver Allience. She was a kind and gentle   
ruler her duaghter Princess Serenity was to be Queen after her mother. The  
Princess had 8 protectors each a Princess themselves. Sailor Mercury,  
Princess of Mercury; Sailor Mars,Princess of Mars; Sailor Venus,Princess   
of Venus; Sailor Jupiter,Princess of Jupiter." Said Trista  
  
"Her other protectors were Sailor Uranus,Princess of Uranus; Sailor Neptune,  
Princess of Neptune; Sailor Saturn,Princess of Saturn; Sailor Pluto,  
Princess of Pluto.Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto were known as the Outer  
Senshi therefore they rarely ever saw their Princess. Mercury, Venus, Mars,  
and Jupiter were known as the Inner Senshi they got to see the Princess   
almost everyday."Said Amara   
  
"Sailor Mercury was the scout of ice and wisdom, Sailor Mars was the scout  
of fire and psychic,Sailor Jupiter was the scout of lightening and strength,  
Sailor Venus was the scout of love and beauty, she was also the leader of  
the inner senshi. They spent most of their time either training or with the  
Princess."Said Michelle  
  
"Sailor Uranus was the scout of wind and fighting, Sailor Neptune was the  
scout of the seas and of music(Arts), Sailor Pluto was the scout of time  
and the guardian of the gates of time, Sailor Saturn was the scout destr-  
ustion, death,and rebirth. The spent their time defeating any treats that   
came, training, or with their Princess." said Hotaru.  
  
"On the Princess's 16 birthday she was to marry the Prince of earth but an  
evil Queen named Metallia with her pawn Beyral attacked the Moon Kingdom   
destroying and killing everything except for Queen Serenity. With the last   
of her energy the Queen sent the Princess and her entire court a 1,000 years   
into the future,where they lived a normal life until Queen Metallia escaped   
her imprisonment."said Serena," The other story that some believe is that   
the inners and the earth prince hated Princess Serenity and only stayed   
around for her power, and when they reborn the Princess and Saturn were  
reborn in a diffrent time then the rest of the scouts. Then Pluto came and  
got them and took them to the other scouts were they to got their scout   
powers Princess Serenity became Sailor Moon and Saturn once again becoming   
Sailor Saturn."  
  
"After they had defeated their finall enemy, Galaxia it is said that Sailor  
Moon and Saturn retuned to their home demention along with Uranus, Neptune,  
and Pluto. The inners supposedly visited them and then the Princess and   
Outers found that even a thousand years later the inners still betrayed the  
Princess, so they were punished and the future of the Senshi's world never  
happened." said Hotaru  
  
"It was suppose to be the greatest Kingdom of all time ruled by the Princess  
and the Prince of earth, it was called Crystal Tokyo, but it never lasted  
due to poor leadership."said Trista  
  
"It is believed that when it fell hundreds of years later it turned into   
this very kingdom, ths Sanq Kingdom, that is now ruled by Princess Relena  
who is supposedly the desendent of the Prince of earth and the Princess of   
Mars, who became the rulers of earth and Crystal Tokyo." said Michelle  
  
"While know one knows what happened to the Princess or the outers it is   
said that the Princess is still alive and has already became Sailor Cosmos,  
the ruler of the Universe with her protectors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto,and   
Saturn. It is also said that the Princess has yet to take the her duty to   
protect the Universe,but when she does she will let everyone know." said  
Amara  
  
"While 0others believe that once she has found her true love that they   
will take the duty of protecting and ruling the Universe and the Earth due   
to the fact that the Princess is the real ruler of the Earth and those who  
believe this think that Relena is not the real ruler of Earth just a re-  
placement for the time being."Serena said finishing of the tale.  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
To be Continued in United Again part 2  
Here's their school scheduale: School starts at 8:00  
Mythology 8:00 - 9:00 a.m.  
with Mr.Jackson  
Social Studies 9:05 - 9:55  
with Mrs.Hood  
Chemistry 10:05 - 11:00  
with Mr.Crocker  
Lunch 11:00 - 12:05  
Adanced Math 12:15 -1:15  
with Mrs.White  
Gym 1:25 - 2:25  
with Mr.Williams  
Free Time 2:35 - 3:35  
School ends 3:35  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update but I was  
really busy anyways I'll try to update sooner next time. Remember to review  
and vote for couples other wise Quatra/Trowa, Amara/Michelle, Trista/Wufei  
will be together and if you want Quatra and Trowa to be with one of the   
girls I suggest you vote because other wise Quatra and Trowa will be   
together cause they have the most votes(see the top if your confused).   
Anyways remember to review and vote!  
  
`*`Hoshi-hime`*` 


	5. Victory in suffering part 1

Only a Memory Away  
By: Hoshi-hime  
Ch. 4  
Victory in suffering part 1  
  
  
Hello! I'm back(scary thought). Anyways thanks to all you who reveiwed and   
voted for the couples. Voting is now closed for Serena and Hotaru you can   
still vote for the outers and if you don't want Quatre/Trowa together, and  
sorry to all those who don't like the pairing but that what you all voted   
for. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update sooner since  
I'm on spring break but no promises. I'm done rambling so here are the   
pairings/votes for everyone, then of course the story so bye bye for now!  
Pairings:  
Serena/Heero with 35 (of course  
Hotaru/Duo with 35 the winners, obvious)  
Votes:  
Trista/Wufei 8  
Quatre/Trowa 7  
Amara/Michelle 8  
Quatre/Michelle 9  
Trowa/Trista 5  
Wufei/Amara 5  
Amara/Trowa 4  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
Last time:  
"While others believe that once she has found her true love that they   
take their duty of protecting the Universe and the Earth due to the fact   
that the Princess is the real ruler of Earth and those who believe this   
think that Relena is not the real ruler of Earth but just a replacement   
for the time being." Serena said finishing off the tale.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Now:  
Mr.Jackson looked shocked that anybody knew that much of the legend.  
"If you know so much what are the scouts names I didn't hear you mention   
them?"asked Mr.Jackson thinking that they didn't know and hoping to get   
them in trouble for not listening, but couldn't unless they didn't know   
something(mean ain't he?).   
  
"Sailor Saturn's name was Hotaru,Sailor Mars's name was Raye." said Hotaru.  
"Sailor Uranus's name was Amara,Sailor Jupiter's name was Lita."Said Amara.  
"Sailor Pluto's name was Trista,Sailor Mercury's name was Amy."said Trista.  
"Sailor Neptune's name was Michelle,Sailor Venus's name was Mina"said   
Michelle.  
"When Princess Serenity was reborn she became Sailor Moon her name was   
Serena,the Earth Prince name was Endymion when he was reborn he became   
Tuxedo Mask his name was Darien."said Serena.  
"Why do you have thay same names as the outers and Sailor Moon?"asked Mr.  
Jackson.  
  
"Our parents loved the legend so they named us after the Princess/scout   
they liked the most."replied Serena calmly.  
"Oh,well ok."said Mr.Jackson,"alright for homework I everybody to pick a  
patners and pick which scouts you and your patner wanna do and write a 2   
page paper on that scout, then paint any piture from the moon kingdom, and  
it's due three weeks from now." just then the bell rang letting class out.  
  
As the class let out Serena and the others started to get up and leave her  
friends. They had just made it out the door and where about to leave for   
their next class when someone calling her name made her stop and when she  
turned around she saw Quatre and his friends walking towards them.  
  
"Hello Quatre."said Serena as she waved at him.  
"Hi Serena. How are you."asked Quatre.  
"Fine, you?"asked Serena.  
"Same."replied Quatre.  
"Hold on you guys know each other?"asked Duo   
"Of course we do."said Quatre,"why wouldn't I know my own sister."  
"Twin sister at that."Serena added.  
Everybody looked shocked except Hotaru,Trista,and Heero(Heero already knew  
cause they meet before they became pilots.K? just ignore me now).  
"How come we never saw you before?"asked Duo   
"Because when I was four I had to leave."said Serena.  
"Ya and you wouldn't believe what else I know."said Serena.  
"And what is that?"asked Duo.   
"That I'm Heero's twin sister."said Hotaru.  
  
Again everybody was shocked.  
"How come we never saw you before?"asked Duo  
"Because I had to leave for a while with Serena."said Hotaru.  
"I suggest we talk more about this later because we'll be late for our   
next class if we don't hurry."said Trista with that they all rushed to   
their next class which was Social Studies. The next 2 hours passed uneve-  
ntfully. When lunch came the girls went and sat under a tree for lunch. A  
couple of minuates later the Gboys walked over.  
  
"Mind if we join you."asked Quatre.  
Serena who had been leaning against the tree stood up strait before reply-  
ing.  
"Sure."said Serena,"but Quatre do you mind telling me who your friends   
are or have you just decided to let me figure it out?"   
Quatre blushed a little before nodding.  
"Well you already know Heero so the one with the braid is Duo Maxwell,the   
one next to him is Wufei Chang and the one with one the uni-bang is Trowa  
Barton."said Quatre.  
"Well glad to meet you guys you already know are names correct?"asked   
Serena.   
When they nodded their heads she continued.   
  
"But you don't know my real name or Hotaru's so I'll tell you, anyways my  
real name is Yue Tenshi Winner and Hotaru's real name is Hoshi Tenshi Yui.  
and before you ask Everybody calls us Serena and Hotaru because that is   
what our parents called us as a nickname."said Serena  
"Ok then I have one question how do you already know Heero?"asked Duo.  
"Because our parents knew each other so they were over a lot and plus we   
also know each other because Hotaru and me where there when Quatre and   
Heero were trained."replied Serena.  
"Now enough questions let's eat lunch."said Trista before more questions   
could be asked.  
  
With that everybody sat down and enjoyed their lunch until the bell rung   
for the next class. Their next class was Advanced Math with Mrs.White   
which i might add went very slow for the Senshi and the Gboys considering  
the fact that they already knew and also that next class was Gym and they  
couldn't wait to get out of this boring class.   
  
Finally after what seemed an eternity the bell rang letting the class out  
of the 'torture' room as Serena refered to it. The group of 10 walked to   
the Gyn were their next class was. When they got there they immedately   
went to the locker rooms to change. When the girls were done changing they  
wlked out to see the boys were already changed. As they walked towards   
them, they got there as Mr.Williams started to speak.  
"Ok class today you may do what ever you want as long as it has to do with   
some kind of sport understood?" asked Mr.Williams as he got a collective   
'yes' from his students he nodded then went over and sat down to supervise.  
  
"So what should we do?"asked Duo.  
"I don't know about you guys but Amara owes me a spar."said Serena,"then a  
race later on."  
"I forgot about that." said Amara.  
"Well I didn't now lets go."said Serena impatiently.  
Amara chuckled "Impatient aren't we Koneko, you know patience is a virtue."  
"Well it's not one of mine now come on."said Serena as she walked off with  
Amara following her then the others brought up the rear.  
  
Serena stopped when she got on the mat and turned around as Amara got on.  
The others gathered around the edge of the mat and watched as Serena and   
Amara bowed to eachother before they got in to a fighting stance.  
"Let's see if you remember what I thaught you and if you learned anything   
new shall we."said Amara.  
"Don't worry about me I remember alright and I've learned some new things   
to, so don't worry."said Serena,"and don't go easy."  
"Don't worry I won't remember we aren't friends when we fight."said Amara.  
  
"What does she mean they aren't friend when they fight?"asked Duo.  
"What she meant by they aren't friends is that they would puposely hold   
back because they are friends so by acting like they aren't friends they   
can fight and not hold back,so basically they are enemies when fighting,  
any other time they are friends even when they race."Said Michelle.  
"Oh I think I get it."said Duo   
"Well that's the first the braided baka acctually gets it."said Wufei.  
"Shut up Wu-man."said Duo.  
"Don't call me that Baka or I'll cut off your braid."said Wufei in a   
unusally calm voice.  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
To be continued..........  
  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to read and review, also   
don't forget vote for on who you want the outers to be paired with and  
remember the more reveiws the more chapters and the faster they come out  
so r/r and vote. There I'm done rambling for now so till next chapter Bye  
Bye!^_^  
  
`*`Hoshi-hime`*` 


	6. Victory in Suffering part 2

Only a Memory Away  
By:Hoshi-hime  
Ch.5  
Victory in Suffering part 2  
  
Konnichi wa minna! I'm back (again it's a scary thought)! Anyways sorry it   
took me so long to update but I was running out of ideas. Also my Uncle   
and Grandma died and I just didn't feel like writing much after that.   
Also I keep forgetting to do the disclamier so this one will also cover   
previous chapters. Anyways it will probably be a while for my next  
chapter cause I have been kinda busy with other stuff.Oh! One more thing   
remember to keep voting for the outers. You know who the couples are so I   
don't have to mention them any more. And just so you know I changed my  
writing format a little.  
*And the votes are*  
Trista/Wufei 13  
Quatra/Trowa 9  
Amara/Michelle 9  
Quatra/Michelle 16  
Trowa/Trista 6  
Wufei/Amara 5  
Amara/Trowa 11  
Hoshi-hime:I don't own anything in this chapter or the previous ones except   
the plot, so please don't sue because you'll be no richer.^_^;;  
"...." talking  
'....' thinking and talking telepaticlly   
  
Now:  
  
As soon as Wufei metioned cut and braid in the same sentence Dou immediat-  
lly shut-up. As their conversation ended they turned back to watch Amara   
and Serena spar.  
Amara was the first one to move, she charged at Serena throwing a punch   
that Serena easily dodged. For the next couple of minutes nothing really  
changed it was just Amara throwing a punch or a kick and Serena blocking   
or dodging and vise versa. No one was really winning and no one loseing.  
Occasionally one would get the upper hand but was immediatlly stopped by   
the other one.  
Hotaru was watching them in mild amusement. She could tell that they were   
just playing around so far and quite frankly she was getting tired of it.  
She wanted them to end it soon because they had been fighting for about 20  
minutes now and if they weren't playing around they would have ended it   
by now. Michelle and Trista was feeling the same way as Hotaru was. They   
looked at each other and nodded before turning back to face the other two  
and yelled. "Quit playing and fight for real!"   
  
"Quit playing and fight for real"  
The G-boys along with the rest of the class that was watching, heard from  
Hotaru, Michelle and Trista. The G-boys turned to the three girls the same   
question on their minds. Dou voiced that question.  
"What do you mean by that?" Dou asked  
"Serena and Amara are only playing to entertain each other and it was   
starting to annoy us so we told them to stop."said Hotaru with an annoyed   
voice  
"Just watch them now."said Trista  
With that they all turned to watch the spar again  
"Quit playing and fight for real!"  
Serena and Amara heard Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista yell. No sooner had   
that been said did they start to fight for real. They started to speed up  
almost to the point were no one could see them. Their punches and kicks   
were faster and harder, no one could tell who was winning.   
'Serena is still just playing'Hotaru thought to herself  
  
'Serena quit playing and end it' Hotaru telepathically told Serena  
'Fine' Serena replied (telepatically of course)  
With that Serena faked a punch to Amara's face and when Amara fell for it  
and was about to block Serena immediatelly punched her in the stomch   
which only made Amara stumble back Serena dropped down and kicked Amara's  
feet from under her successfully knocking Amara off her feet and winning.  
  
Serena bent down and offered Amara her hand to help her up. Amara gladly  
excepted her hand and lift herself up.  
"Not bad Koneko."said Amara  
"Thanks. I'm expecting my race after this calss." said Serena smiling  
"Sure." said Amara as thay walked off the mat.  
  
"Serena you did it!"yelled Hotaru happily as she ran towards them  
"Thanks Hotaru." Serens replied  
"Hotaru calm down you act like your the one who beat me"said Amara  
"Shut-up Mara" Hotaru said as she stuck her tongue out  
Then the others came up and congratulated Serena. The last ten minuates   
were spent just talking to one another. During that time they all found   
out what dorms they were in. While some didn't mind others, like Wufei   
weren't happy. You see the dorms happened to be co-ed and Serena and Heero  
where in one dorm with Hotaru and Duo in the one to the right of them.  
Michelle and Quatra were to the left of Serena and Heero. Amara and Trowa   
were across from Hotaru and Duo. Trista and Wufei were across from Serena  
and Heero.  
By the end of class Trista was itching to take out her Time staff, Amara   
her space sword, Serena her {1}Cosmos staff and Hotaru her glaive and   
whack Wufei upside the head for his comments of 'weak baka onna's'. The  
only thing holding them back was Michelle and she was quickly loseing her  
patience too.  
  
{1} Ok I'm finally done aren't you happy? Anyways sorry I didn't metion it  
but Serena alresdy is Sailor Cosmos I just didn't mention it before   
(I think). I know she took the inners powers but I don't think I metioned  
her becoming Cosmos. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways  
keep voting and I know this chapter wasn't very good but I hope you liked  
it. Remember to vote and tell me what you think. Please it would make my   
day if you would and I would update faster too! ^_^!  
  
`*`Hoshi-hime`*` 


	7. Victory in Suffering part 3

Only A Memory Away  
By: Hoshi-hime  
Ch.6  
Victory in Suffering Part 3  
  
  
Konnichi wa minna! It's been a while eh? Anyway sorry I got this out so   
late I wanted to put it out earlier but I got really swamped (school sucks).   
Anyway if JupiterAngel is this I just wanted to say Thanks and I was close   
to my Uncle. I'm sorry I never E-mailed you but if you leave your e-mail  
address when you review I will e-mail you because I really do need someone to talk to! And to Shinigami Raye and Darien did indeed betray Serena   
but Lita, Mina, and Amy won't make the same mistake as Raye and Darien   
trust me I have Plans for those three. Okay anyway from now on you can   
expect one to two chapters every weekend if I can get them done in time if   
not expect three chapters the weekend after! Well, enjoy!  
Votes:  
Trista/Wufei 18  
Trista/Trowa 7  
Quatra/Michelle 20  
Quatra/Trowa 11  
Amara/ Michelle 11  
Amara/Trowa 15  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Time:  
By the end of class Trista was itching to take out her time staff, Amara   
her space sword,Serena her cosmos staff and Hotaru her glaive and whack   
Wufei upside the head for his comments of 'weak baka onnas'. The only thing  
holding them back was Michelle and she was quickly losing her patience too.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now:  
The Senshi and the G-boys were walking to their dorms. Wufei was still  
mumbling to himself about baka onna's. Serena was walking besides Hotaru  
and Michelle.Michelle was walking with her eyes closed and her eyebrow   
was twitching. Serena could tell she was getting mad, extremely mad. And a   
mad Michelle was a bad thing. Serena looked at amara and Trista they were   
the same as Michelle. Hotaru was actually calm but had a smug look on her   
face. Pretty soon Michelle, Amara, and Trista were to get really mad and  
hurt him. 'Yup there they go' thought Serena as she saw Trista fall back   
behind Wufei.  
  
Out of now where Trista's time stall appeared as she hit Wufei on the head   
with it before making it disappear.  
"Baka onna, why did you do that?" Wufei yelled.  
"Do what you sexist pig?" Trista asked calmly.  
"Hit me on the head" Wufei yelled.  
"Because . . . . you deserved it" Trista replied.  
"You don't know what your talking about onna" Wufei said.  
"Do to. So, why don't you shut-up with your weak baka onna comments"  
Trista said.  
"Make me, baka onna" Wufei replied.  
"Oh really, I'll make you shut-up" Trista mumbled.  
She was about to make her staff appear so she could whack him then send a   
'Pluto Deadly Scream' at him.  
But, was stopped by Serena when she stepped in front of her and said in a   
regal voice "Do not raise your weapons or power against sexist pigs, they aren't   
worth it"Serena then walked off smirking.  
  
The others just looked at her a little surprised.  
"Kuso, baka onna" Wufei mumbled.  
"Why don't you shut up already, baka. We're tired of it" Trista exclaimed.  
"Why don't you make me, onna" Wufei said.  
"I'll make you shut-up instead" Amara said while making her space sword appear,   
but before she could use it Trista took it from her and held it at Wufei's throat.  
"Don't call Hime a baka onna" Trista said.  
  
The G-boys had stopped and turned around once they heard Wufei yell. They   
watched as Trista and Wufei argued until they heard Serena say "Do not raise   
your weapons or power against sexist pigs, they aren't worth it."  
Then they watched her walk off smirking, heading towards the dorms.  
They watched her as she walked away but turn back when they heard Wufei   
mutter something.  
They watched as Trista told him to shut-up, when he refused, Amara pulled  
her sword out of no where and was about to use it on Wufei, but Trista grabbed   
it from Amara and held it at his throat.  
The G-boys were about to pull their guns when Amara and Trista whispered some-  
thing to him that they couldn't hear before Trista gave the sword back to Amara.  
As the two walked off in the direction Serena went, Michelle turned to the others   
still there, "I'm really sorry about that, but Amara and Trista are really protective   
of Serena, sometimes too protective." Michelle sighed.  
"It's ok don't worry about it." said Quatra.  
Michelle just smiled at him as she and Hotaru walked away heading towards the dorms  
the G-boys just exchanged looks all silently agreeing that the girls were hiding   
something and G-boys all agreed to ask the girls later. They then proceeded to follow   
they girls example and headed to the dorms. When they got there they saw Serena, Amara,  
and Trista sitting in a circle in the middle of the hall each one meditating (5 dorms  
to each hall, so they didn't have to worry about people walking on them).  
  
"Took you all long enough." Serena said not bothering to open her eyes.  
"Well Serena we all can't be as punctual as you are." said Hotaru sarcastically.  
"I know Taru-chan, but that's cause I more important then you." Serena replied in  
teasing voice.  
Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, and Trista's jaws dropped. Never in their life had they heard   
their princess be so outgoing, but then again they were use to the old Serena.  
Hotaru continued to stare at her Princess. she knew that Serena was just joking she   
could tell she was but still it shocked her.  
"Ok what have you done with our Koneko." Amara asked.  
"Ya our Hime." Michelle said as she felt Serena's forehead.  
"She's right in front of you, she just likes to give you a heart attack once or twice  
a day." Serena said as she smiled at them before she turned to Quatra, "By the way   
Quatra you better watch your back I still owe you for that stunt you pulled on me when   
we were little."   
  
Qautra paled slightly we she said that, He couldn't believe she still remembered that.  
"Well, it's getting late, why don't we get unpacked then meet in Serena and Heero's dorm   
and eat dinner together." said Trista.  
After getting a collective 'yes,' 'Hn' (courtesy of Heero), '....'(courtesy of Trowa), and a  
grunt, they all proceeded to their dorms to unpack.  
  
One Hour later:  
Hotaru and Duo had just finished unpacking and were heading to Serena and Heero's dorm for dinner as they reached the door and turned the doorknob they opened it to see the weirdest   
sight they have ever seen.......  
-------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued..............  
  
  
  
  
There I hope you liked this Chapter! I'm sorry it's so short I promise to write more next   
time. Well, anyway if you would like to leave me your e-mail address when you review and I  
will e-mail you when the next chapter is coming out because sometimes I probably won't get  
them out every weekend. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ja ne Minna-chan!  
Dorms:  
Serena/Heero  
Hotaru/Duo  
Michelle/Quatra  
Amara/Trowa  
Trista/Wufei  
  
  
`*`Hoshi-hime`*` 


	8. Victory in Suffering part 4

Only a Memory Away  
By: Hoshi-hime   
Ch.7  
Victory in Suffering Part 4   
  
  
  
  
Konnichi wa minna-chan! Guess what?! I'm getting this chapter out sooner.  
I think. Anyway I know this chapter isn't going to be very good but bear   
with me I ran out of ideas on a weird sight but anyway I hope you will vote  
to who the Outers will go with who or I get to pick. Ok. Anyway I hope you   
will vote.Anyway I have a weird question for everyone, Does anyone know how   
to teach a person morale standards? Anyone? well anyway continue to vote.Please!  
  
Trista/Wufei 20   
Trista/Trowa 7  
Quatre/Michelle 22  
Quatre/Trowa 12  
Amara/Michelle 12  
Amara/Trowa 17   
".........." Talking  
~............~ talking telepathically  
'............' thoughts  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Last Time:  
An hour later :  
Hotaru and Duo had just finished unpacking and were heading to Serena   
and Heero's dorm for dinner as they reached the door and turned the doorknob  
they opened it to see the weirdest sight they have ever  
seen........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now:  
What they saw was something they thought they would never see. As they   
walked in they saw Quatre hanging up side down with a rope around his ankles  
with........ Heero right next to him upside down and Wufei next to him. Each   
one covered in something diffrent. Heero covered in carmel, Wufei covered in  
chocolate, and Quatre covered in carmel,chocolate,nuts, and whip cream. They   
looked around to find Serena smirking, Amara looked smug, Michelle was giggling  
behind her hand, Trista was biting her lip to hold in her laughter, Trowa was   
leaning against the wall with a smallsmirk on his face but laughter in his eyes.  
What shocked tham the most was Heero had been caught.  
"Ok, what did you do to the poor guys?" Hotaru asked eyeing her brother and the   
two others.  
"Oh! nothing." Serena said smiling innocently.  
"Serena, what did you do?" Hotaru asked,"To those three I mean."  
"Oh! them, Let's see."Serena said as she acted like she was thinking.   
  
"I owed Quatre because of that little stunt he pulled on we were little, Heero  
because he helped Quatre with that stunt, Wufei because he went and pissed me off  
when he called me a baka onna." Serena replied.  
"Well I think you can let them down now." Hotaru said in between giggles.  
"Sure, Why not." Was the only answer.  
With that she let them down. Serena smiled at them, then she walked over to Quatre  
and smiled at him.  
"Revenge is sweet, Quatre." Serena said, "And paybacks a bitch."  
With that she kissed all three of them on the cheek, stepped back, pulled out a   
camera from behind her back and snapped a picture and smiled at them again. Quatre   
looked at his sister then at his two friends.  
  
Once he saw the other two nod at him he looked back at his sister with an evil  
glint in his eyes. When Serena saw that look in his eyes, she knew he had some  
thing planned, but what? Quatre avanced towards his sister the other boys behind  
him.  
"Sere give me the camera, if you refuse then you'll be spending the next two hours  
cleaning your hair." Quatre threatened knowing Serena hated getting anything in her  
hair.  
"Well when you put it that way." Serena said,"Then you can have it"  
Serena then withdrew the camera from behind her back and tossed it to her brother.  
  
~Giving up so easily Koneko?~Amara asked telepathically.  
~No, I had Hotaru take a picture with out them noticing. She gave it to me and I  
put it in my sub space pocket.~ Serena replied.  
Amara mentally sighed and rolled her eyes  
~Thought of everything didn't you?~ Amara asked.  
~Yup you better believe it. I even got it all on tape.~ Serena smiled  
~Your kidding me.~Amara said.  
~Nope look at the ceiling far left corner.~ Serena replied.  
Amara did and when she looked she saw a small video camera. ~You got all of it right?~  
~You better believe it.~ Serena said smirking.  
~This will be good.~ Amara said.  
~Yup~ Serena said  
  
"Well enough of this non sense you three go clean up and so we can eat." Serena said  
The three walked off towards the bathroom each trying to get cleaned up and waiting  
for the other to get out of the shower. Once Serena was sure the three were gone she  
went over to the hidden camera and pulled out the tape. Serena turned around with a   
smirk on her face.   
"A video is even better then a picture." Said Serena smirking.  
Duo smirked and Hotaru giggled. "Sere your cruel." Hotaru said giggling.  
"I know." Serena said   
"Anyway I'm going to finish dinner so it will be ready when they get done." Serena siad walking towards  
the kitchen.  
Ten minutes later Heero walked out with a towel around neck drying his hair. He sat   
down on the couch next to Serena with Hotaru on the other side of her. Serena turned to  
him and smiled.  
"Have a nice shower?" Serena said.  
Heero turned to her and glared. Serena shrugged "If you say so."  
Pretty so Quatre came out followed by Wufei soon after. As soon as every one sat down   
at the table, Serena started serve to dinner. Duo immedately started to dig in as she   
sat at the table. Serena sat between Heero and Quatre. Hotaru sat between Duo and Wufei,   
next to Wufei was Amara, followed by Trista, Trowa, and then Michelle.   
"Hey Yue did you ever finish your painting?" Hotaru asked.  
"What painting?" Amara asked looking up at Serena than Hotaru.  
"It's a painting I did before we came back. I saw it in dream." Serena replied.  
~It's actually a memory from the past.~Serena told the girls telepathically.  
  
"Well can we see it?" Trista asked.  
"Well I don't know I normally don't let anyone see my paintings." Serena told them.  
"Come om Sere, it's not like were going to burn it." Quatre said.  
"Ok, let me go get it." Serena sighed as she got up to go get it.  
Serena walked off to her room to get her painting to show them. When she got to her   
room she went to her closet and pulled it out. Serena then proceded back to the table  
to show everyone. When she walked into the kitchen. Hotaru noticed Serena had come in  
and was immedately in front of her.  
"Let us see Yue come." Hotaru pleaded.  
"Hold on Hoshi." Serena said as she sat it on the floor and grabbed her easel and set   
it up then put her painting on it.  
"Well come on let's see." Hotaru said impatiently.   
As soon as everyone else gathered around Serena took of the cloth that had covered the painting. When   
Hotaru saw it she gasped. The picture was beautiful or so she thought.  
" Oh! Serena that's beauitful!" Michelle exclaimed.  
"I have to admit Koneko that I agree with Michelle." Amara said.  
  
The picture was of Sailor Cosmos with Sailor Saturn on her right and Sailor Neptune   
behind her. On the left was Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus behind her. Below the five   
Senshi was the earth in all its glory.  
In the top right was the sun it shined brightly on the right side  
of the earth putting a dark shadow on the left side. On the top left was the moon with  
the Moon Palace on it. The moon was shining brightly slightly illuminating the left  
side of the earth. Up above the 5 Senshi were 5 men their faces were completely over   
shadowed with an ominous evil that was up above them and the Senshi. If you looked   
closely at the Senshi you could see a look of determination in their eyes their faces  
were also slightly over shadowed. All in all the picture was very beautiful.  
  
"Sere that's beautiful." Trista said.  
"Yes, it is, but why are the 5 up above...... why are their faces so dark you can't   
even see their faces only the hair color, you can't even see the hair style just the   
color." Quatre asked.  
"That's because I couldn't see them either that's how they appered to me in my dream."   
Serena replied.  
"Oh, I have an idea why don't you frame it and hang it up." Hotaru said.  
"Hey that's a good idea, something that good should be displayed so everyone can see   
you can even use it for the class project." Duo said.  
"For once I agree with Maxwell." Wufei said.   
"Then it's settled tomorrow we go and get this framed." Amara said.   
Heero and Trowa just nodded his head agreeing with the others and even though they   
didn't say anything Serena could tell they liked it.   
  
  
Serena just smiled and listened to her friends talk about her painting and asked her  
if she had anymore, she just nodded and asked them if they wanted to see her drawing to. Needless to say they liked all of her drawings and the rest of her paintings. After   
letting everyone pick one painting and one drawing (per dorm)they wanted(since she had  
so many), she told them they could have them and they would frame them tomorrow so they   
could hang them in their dorms. After they all picked one and left Serena and Heero   
sitting on the couch in their dorm where they had all been watching the t.v. Serena   
turned to Heero.  
"Hey Heero you don't mind if I hang some of my stuff up do you?" Serena asked.  
"No." Heero said  
"Also would you be my partner for Mythology. I pretty sure I will be better then Relena." Serena said.  
"Do you even have to ask?" Heero said not believeing how much he was talking.  
Serena laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." she said as she yawned.   
  
Serena then snuggled into the couch getting comfortable. She then leaned against Heero   
putting her head on his shoulder. Heero stiffened but then relaxed when he looked down   
and saw she had fallen asleep. He then moved her off his shoulder and picked her up  
princess style and carried her to her room. Once there he put her in bed and covered   
he up. As he stood up he looked at her.  
'She looks so peaceful.'Heero thought and before he knew what he was doing he bent  
down and kissed her on her  
forehead. As he was leaving one thought ran through his mind.  
'There's no dought about it. I think I'm falling in love with her. But you'll have to   
kill me to get me to admit it in front of anyone or until I'm ready to.'Heero thought,  
'Yup you're going to have to kill me first.'  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Well how was that? Hope you liked it please remember to vote and reveiw tell  
me what you think! I would really appreciate it alot if you would. The next chapter  
should be out next weekend.  
  
*~* Hshi-hime*~* 


	9. Victory in Suffering part 5

Only A Memory Away  
  
By: Hoshi-hime  
  
Ch.8  
  
Victory in Suffering Part 5  
  
Konnichi Wa Minna! This is the next chapter. I finally got it done!  
  
Anyway you'll be happy to know I already have the next chapter done   
  
and working on the next. Also I get out of school on the 23rd of May  
  
this Friday. I'll be studing for my finals all week in class so I will  
  
get to update faster! Oh! Voting is done with, since no one is voting   
  
anymore. So,if you don'y like the pairing sorry, but you shoulda voted!  
  
Pairings:  
  
Heero/Serena  
  
Duo/Hotaru  
  
Quatre/Michelle  
  
Trowa/Amara  
  
Wufei/Trista  
  
~Telepathically~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Last Time:  
  
'There's no dought about it. I think I'm falling in love with her. But   
  
you'll have to kill me to get me to admit it in front of anyone or until   
  
I'm ready to.'Heero thought,'Yup you're going to have to kill me first.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This Time:  
  
The next day Serena woke up to find herself in her room.  
  
'Heero must have broughtme in here' Serena thought. She looked at her  
  
clock. '6:00 a.m. on a Monday.' Serena sighed 'guess I better get ready  
  
for school' with that Serena got out of bed and walked to the bathroom,  
  
clothes in hand.  
  
Ten minutes later Serena was out of the shower and dressed before heading  
  
to the kitchen to make breakfast. As she put on an apron she heard the  
  
bathroom door close and the shower turned on. 'Heero's up, better make him  
  
something' Serena thought as she got all the ingredients out and made her  
  
and Heero breakfast.  
  
After about ten miutes Herro came out and into the livingroom and toward the  
  
kitchen to the table to see a plate of foor set out. Serena came out of the  
  
kitchen setting down another plate of food. Serena turned to Heero when she  
  
noticed him. "Good morning Heero! Hope you're hungry!" Serena chirped as she  
  
walked into the kitchen and came back with two cups of water.  
  
"Would you like something else to drink?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hn . ." Heero grunted.  
  
"Ok. I guess not" Seren a said, "come on sit down. I'm guessing you normally  
  
don't have a big breakfast, but . . . get use to it." Heero just looked at   
  
her and grunted.  
  
"Well, sit down." Serena said.  
  
"Hn" was all Heero said as he walked to the table and sat down. Just as   
  
Serena was about to sit down there was a knock at the door.   
  
"I wonder who that is" Serena mumbled to herself as she walked to the door  
  
and opened it, to see Michelle, Amara, Hotaru, Trista, Quatre, Wufei, Duo,  
  
and Trowa all standing there. Serena smiled at them all.  
  
"Can we come in?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Sure, come on in." Serena replied with a smile as she moved so they could   
  
all come in.   
  
"What did you all want?" Serena asked them.  
  
"Nothing, just see what you were doing." Amara replied.  
  
"Well, I was going to eat." Serena said.  
  
"Really, so do you have anything for your favorite person?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"If you really want, but didn't you eat?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nope. Not yet." Hotrau answered.  
  
"In that case, sure, how about you guys?" Serena asked, looking at the  
  
others.  
  
"Sure, I've been wanting to see how much you've improved" Amara said.  
  
"I resent that, Amara" Serena said angrily.  
  
"Well, you couldn't even boil water back then, so I wanna see if you   
  
improved" Amara said.  
  
"Well, excuse me if those 'people' never tried to help me" Serena said.  
  
"I know Serena I know" Amara said, "I wish you would have never met them."   
  
Serena nodded before she smiled at Amara.  
  
"So, what would you like to eat?" Serena asked, "pick; we've got plenty of   
  
time to eat."  
  
  
  
"Anything is good" Amara said.  
  
The others nodded their heads in agreement. Serena smiled and walked back  
  
to the kitchen to make the others some food, missing the look Duo had on   
  
his face, as he eyed her food hungrily.  
  
~Sere, Duo is going after your food~ Hotaru told her.  
  
~Thanks, Taru~ Serena replied.  
  
Serena walked to the doorway with a wooden spoon in hand. She took aim and  
  
threw it at his head.  
  
It of course, hit it's target. Duo's hands retreated from her food to hold   
  
the back of his head gingerly, as a cry of pain escaped his mouth.  
  
"Who did that?!?!?!?" Duo whined.  
  
"I did" Serena said from behind him as Duo turned to face her, glaring   
  
daggers at her through slited eyes.  
  
"Why did you do that for?!?!" Duo asked.  
  
"Because, you wouldn't leave my food alone" Serena said while walking   
  
towards him; she grabbed his braid and yanked down hard.  
  
"Now, I suggest you leave my food alone or you won't get anything to eat"   
  
Serena said.  
  
  
  
Duo just nodded quickly, whimpering slightly.  
  
"Sere, be nice" Michelle reprimanded her.  
  
Serena looked at her and pouted slightly.  
  
"I was" Serena said as she pointed to a knife she had put on the table,   
  
which had gone unnoticed by the others. "I was gonna cut off his braid."  
  
Wufei smirked, "You got lucky, Maxwell."  
  
The rest of the morning was uneventful until class started.  
  
In the first hour, Mythology, Mr. Jackson called to see who was with who,   
  
the partners I mean. It ended up Serena and Heero, Duo and Hotaru, Amara  
  
and Trowa, Trista and Wufei. To say the least Relena was mad because she   
  
wasn't with Heero, but immedately forgot when Mr. Jackson told the class   
  
it was Relena's day to speak with them. The class groaned but shut up   
  
immedately after Mr. Jackson glared at them.  
  
  
  
Relena stood and walked to the front of the class before she started on   
  
her peace talk.  
  
" You see we can achieve total peace if we throw away all weapons....."  
  
Relena continued. The class tuned her out with a groan. It really does get  
  
boring ecspecially when you don't agree. Everyone was tired of Relena, I'm   
  
they've heard this speech who knows how many times.  
  
" That with out weapons, evey one will negotiate. They will be able to   
  
talk evey thing out. We can settle our diffrences with out war." Relena said.  
  
She was about to continue when she was interrupted.  
  
" Your wrong Miss Relena." a voice spoke. Eveyone turned to the back of the   
  
room.   
  
"Excuse me?" Relena said.  
  
"I said your wrong." Serena said every one looked at her.  
  
"How am i wrong? How would you know?" Relena asked.  
  
"It's common sense Miss Relena, what you think of is a world that can   
  
never exist." Serena rplied  
  
"Why do you say that." Relena asked.  
  
"Well, because we are humans. As humans it's in our nature to fight."  
  
serena said closine her eyes," You may be able to get ride of the weapons,  
  
the wars.But chances are there will be some one who will not listen,some one   
  
who will hold onto the past, who won't let go of thier will to fight."  
  
  
  
"How do you know that?" Relena asked snidely.  
  
"Are you really that blind Miss Relena?" Hotaru asked,"There are a lot of  
  
things you do not get, that you don't. But to think that to get total peace  
  
we should throw away all weapons..."  
  
"Then Miss Relena, you are sadly mistaken. It is in our nature to fight,  
  
to argue with one another. If you know what's wrong with the way things   
  
are done it can be easily fixed." Amara added.  
  
"Yes, when you know what's wrong with the process, you can begin to change  
  
it. It is immpossible to fix something unless you know what is wrong."   
  
Michelle said.  
  
"Besides humans are a stubborn race. We are afraid of change, scared of   
  
what will happen. When we live one way for so long, they get mad or they   
  
are afraid about all the changes." Trista said.  
  
"We are complicated. Emotions, feelings, everything we see, we do; it   
  
can effect us. Weather in the long run or not." Serena said as she opened   
  
her eyes.  
  
  
  
"So, what's your point?" Relena asked. She was getting mad, everyone was  
  
paying more attention to them then her.  
  
"My point is, that humans don't like change, some may, others don't. Those  
  
others will rebellious,they will fight.They won't throw away their weapons.  
  
Evil men will still be here, because of the universe's balance." Serena said.  
  
Relena had a blank look.  
  
"I mean Miss Relena, that in the universe there is a balance. Good can't  
  
survive without evil and vise versa. It's good and evil, light and dark, white  
  
and black. Only one person can help good prevail and keep evil back while   
  
maintaining the balance. That is the Queen of the Stars, Sailor Cosmos. Serena  
  
explained.  
  
"So, I was able to get every one united, eveyone at peace. I use to be the  
  
Queen of the world." Relena said.  
  
"So, you're point. How longdid the peace last? Not long. You use to be is the  
  
key word." Serena pointed out. Relena opened her mouth to say something, but   
  
couldn't, she was speechless. So instead of looking like a fish she immedately  
  
closed her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah! I'm done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it is longer then the other   
  
since I took so long. I'll have the next chapter out next weekend.It's already  
  
done I just gotta type it out. Since i'm outta school for summer break after  
  
next week I can update every weekend! Well I hope you liked this chapter.   
  
Remember to Reveiw I'd appreciate it! Ja ne Minna!  
  
*~*Hoshi-hime*~* 


	10. Victory in Suffering part 6

Only A Memory Away  
  
By: Hoshi-hime   
  
Ch.9  
  
Victory in Suffering Part 6  
  
Konnichi Wa Minna! Long time no write eh? Well I had this chapter  
  
all done and ready to type, but I got lazy. Then when I went to type it out  
  
I thought it wasn't done when I looked in my notes.I Just recently realized  
  
it was the wrong chapter I was looking at chapter 10 not 9 and as a result  
  
you are now just reading chapter 9 when it was done and written a long time   
  
ago. So, due to my lack of duty to everyone who wants me to update faster   
  
you're just now getting to read this. So, to make up for it I'm typing this   
  
out when I should be studing for my tests.Well enough of my talking, I hope   
  
you enjoy!   
  
Pairings:  
  
Heero/Serena  
  
Duo/Hotaru  
  
Quatre/Michelle  
  
Trowa/Amara  
  
Wufei/Trista  
  
~Telepathically~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Last Time:  
  
"So, I was able to get every one united, everyone at peace. I use  
  
to be the Queen of the world." Relena said.  
  
"So, you're point. How long did the peace last? Not long. You use to be  
  
is the key word." Serena pointed out. Relena opened her mouth to say   
  
something, but couldn't, she was speechless. So instead of looking like a   
  
fish she immedately closed her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now:  
  
The entire class burst out talking; all of them agreeing with Serena and   
  
the Outers.  
  
"How do you know the Queen of the Stars is real? It's just a legend."   
  
Relena said her mind, once again working, came up with a rebuttal and a   
  
bad one at that.  
  
"That is true, but how do you know that she is not real. She could be as  
  
real as you and me." Serena countered.  
  
"How can she bring peace, if even I could not." Relena asked.  
  
"Well, she knows the pain of losing others and the joy of saving people.  
  
She is a being who has lived a long time, being born and reborn. She has   
  
been in wars, she knows what it is like, and has helped fight." Serena   
  
answered, her eyes never leaving Relena's.  
  
"So, a leader should not fight. They should concentrate on what is most   
  
important, to stop the fighting." Relena stated.  
  
"That is your opinion. Sometimes it is best to fight for what you believe  
  
in, if you don't who will fight for your belief. There won't always be Gundam  
  
Pilots or Preventers here to save everyone. Even they had a choice wether to   
  
fight or not and even if they didn't they could easily refuse to fight, but   
  
they don't. Somethings, Miss Relena, are worth fighting for." Serena responded.  
  
"That maybe so, but a leader should stay safe; what happens when that person   
  
dies who will lead them?" Relena demanded.  
  
"Relena if that's what you believe, you truely are an idiot. A leader should   
  
lead, but not alone or cowering in fear behind their people. When kings fought  
  
wars they were at the front of their lines leading their people and fighting   
  
with them. They showed true courage and true leadership. They laid down their  
  
lives for their kingdom and their beliefs." Serena responded.  
  
" Even if the leader was to die maybe it would help the people to   
  
understand that what they're doing is wrong. It would help them to realize that  
  
what they are doing is wrong." Michelle said.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of 'Victory in Suffering'? It is a quote that the five  
  
of us strongly believe in with all our hearts. To be able to achieve something   
  
worth living for, you and your folowers will go through a lot of suffering. You  
  
will go through a lot of heartache and pain, but to create a better world makes   
  
it worth all the trouble." Trista said.  
  
"Fighting for the right cause is never wrong." Amara added.  
  
"Like Serena said before there are somethings that are worth fighting for and   
  
in the end it will all be worth it." Hotaru said putting in her thoughts in to   
  
the conversation.  
  
"Well....I.....um....well what if the 'leader' didn't believe in fighting or   
  
didn't want to either.?" Relena asked.  
  
"Then that person should not be a leader, if they can't lead their people into  
  
battlethen they aren't very good leaders, now are they.?" Serena asked she knew  
  
the hidden meaning of all Relena's questions.  
  
~She is trying to find out what we think about her. She is talking about   
  
herslf.~ Hotaru said telepathically.  
  
~I know. She is she is trying not to make it seem like she is talking about  
  
herself.~ Serena replied.  
  
~She's only making herself look like a fool.~ Amara remarked.  
  
~Well of coarse she won't put herself in her own questions. Ecspecially since  
  
everyone agrees with us.~ Michelle replied.  
  
~She wasn't a Vice Foreign Minister for nothing. She is very intelligent, you   
  
have to admit that.~ Trista said.  
  
  
  
"I think you are wrong; you can achieve peace without war." Relena stated.  
  
"That is true, somtimes war can be avoided without fighting, but not everyone   
  
will agree. Some will believe you have to fight for what they want. While someone  
  
may not like to fight, they will fight for their wants. It's our nature to fight,  
  
it's human nature." Serena replied. Relena nodded, she understood the point of   
  
veiw, but she disagreed. She thought her way was the best and only way to go.   
  
Relena was getting mad; they were taking her fame and glory and she wouldn't   
  
stand fo it(spoiled,eh?). On top of that Serena was 'stealing her' Heero, he   
  
was hers not Serena's.  
  
"I still don't agree with you." Relena said.   
  
"Well isn't that just to bad. Why don't you kiss my ass and call me when you   
  
know what it's like to see your friends and family die in front of your eyes.  
  
Knowing that they needed your help and you aren't able to do anything to save  
  
them." Serena whispered venom lacing her voice.  
  
"Well excuse me if I can;t be as perfect as you." Relena said.  
  
~Calm down Yue-chan.~ Hotaru said.  
  
~Don't worry Hoshi-chan.~ Serena replied.  
  
"I still don't....."  
  
"Look why don't you shut-up and sit down;just quit arguing with me and back   
  
when you have been through the pain of watching them die, knowing you can't   
  
help. Crying when you know the one who killed them is laughing at your pain."  
  
Serena said interrupting her.  
  
"How would you know?" Relena asked.  
  
"I have had friends die in front of me and the killer laughing like it was   
  
so joke." Serena replied, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
At that point Relena didn't know what to say(Hoshi-hime faints; Relena   
  
speachless! I think hell finally froze over!). What could she say?  
  
" All of us, Miss Relena have gone through a lot. Everyone has problems  
  
they have to face, some more then others." Michelle said quietly, but loud  
  
enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Some more harsh then others, but they get throgh it. They may have lost   
  
someone they love, a family member, or a friend. Yet, they get through it,  
  
they survive." Amara added.  
  
"They live on and they blieve. They've got friends to help them get through  
  
the hard times." Trista said.  
  
"they can get through anything because they've got support, they've got   
  
friends; people to trust in and to help them pull through." Hotaru added.  
  
"Even those who have a bad past, they've done bad things. Blood on their  
  
hands from killing. They feel guilty for killing, but they shouldn't. If   
  
an enemy has attacked and killed your people, shouldn't you protect them.  
  
You aren't going to let someone who killed thousand of innocents get away,  
  
are you?" Serena asked.   
  
"No, of course not. They should be punished." Relena replied.  
  
"Then there are things that cannot be avoided unless you go to war." Serena   
  
exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't say that!" yelled Relena.  
  
"What if the only way to get to the killer was to get through his army? You  
  
would have to fight; fight or die." Serena answered.  
  
"I understand what you're saying, but I think it can still be done without   
  
war." Relena replied.  
  
" Yes maybe, but most likely it won't work,it's our nature to fight." Serena  
  
said.  
  
The class had been listening to the debate carefully, most of them agreed with   
  
Serena. While Relena's lackeys would nod their heads at what ever she said. The  
  
G-boys agreed with Serena, Relena didn't know what she was talking about. She   
  
had never fought in the war or watched so many die. She just went with what she  
  
thought. Serena on the other hand, talked with confidence. She knew what she was  
  
talking about, like she had been through a lot. They also knew the girls were   
  
hiding something from them that they intended to figure out at all costs. The   
  
boys wanted to know what had upset them so much that they would speak so strongly  
  
about it. They admired Serena on some level because she stood up to Relena, no   
  
one ever did that. The G-boys knew the S-girls(Senshi girls) were hurt badly in   
  
their pasts and they wanted to help. The G-boys wanted to help they girls they   
  
were slowly falling in love with.  
  
" Miss Relena, would you move about five feet to the left." Serena asked suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Relena replied.  
  
"Just move." Serena said seriously. The S-girls looked at her strangely.  
  
~What is it?~Hotaru asked.  
  
~Just wait, Hoshi.~Serena replied  
  
Relena looked at her, but moved to the left just as the wall behind her blew up.  
  
The S-girls stood along with the G-boys, who already moved to investigate. The   
  
G-boys went to Relena and stood to protect her; it was their mission to protect   
  
her after all. The smoke cleared and they could tell the debris would have hit  
  
Relena if Serena had not told her to move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*Hoshi-hime peaks around a coner and looks at the readers* I'm really  
  
sorry it took so long to get this out for you all to read, but it was  
  
all her fault(points at her sister)Ummm oops reflex,he he, anyway I'll   
  
try to update faster this time. No garentees though I'm kind of stuck so  
  
If you have ideas your welcome to share them!Well I hope you enjoyed this   
  
chapter! I'll update a.s.a.p., well got to go , Ja Ne Minna!  
  
~*~Hoshi-hime~*~ 


	11. Wayward Thoughts

Only a Memory Away

By: Hoshi-hime

Ch.10 Wayward Thoughts

Ack! I'm late! I was hoping to get this out sooner, but I got side tracked! Again! So, I'm sorry! I'll start working on the next chapter and I hope to have it out as soon as possible.Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter...I have to go hurt my sister.  
_Telepathically _

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**_Speaking in a different language _**

* * *

**LastTime:**

" Miss Relena, would you move about five feet to the left." Serena asked suddenly.  
"Why?" Relena replied.  
"Just move." Serena said seriously. The S-girls looked at her strangely.  
What is it?Hotaru asked.  
Just wait, Hoshi.Serena replied Relena looked at her, but moved to the left just as the wall behind her blew up. The S-girls stood along with the G-boys, who already moved to investigate. The G-boys went to Relena and stood to protect her; it was their mission to protect her after all. The smoke cleared and they could tell the debris would have hit Relena if Serena had not told her to move.

**Now:**

The S-girls lay around Serena's dorm in various spots and positions. All of them trying to find a comfortable spot to lay. They were all bandaged in various places on their bodies; a few bruises here, a scratch or two there, and the occasional broken bone. Serena was on the couch cradling her broken arm. Her head was bandaged, as was her left arm was bandaged, her right broken. Her left leg was also bandaged from the knee to her ankle. A band-aid was placed across her nose and her right cheek. She had a bottle of aspirin in her hand. Hotaru was leaning against the couch her head resting against the cushions on couch. Her sprained ankle wrapped and propped up on a pillow, a band-aid on her left cheek, and a sling holding her arm tightly to her body in order to support her broken collar bone. Amara was back to back with Michelle; Amara's head had been wrapped and her many cuts were cleaned and wrapped. She had way too many cuts to cover with just band-aids. Michelle was better off with small cuts and bruises up and down her legs and arms. She too, held a bottle of aspirin to ward off the migraine she got from hitting her head against the wall. Trista was far better off then all of them. All she got out of the whole ordeal small scratches on her arms and a bruise on her leg.

The S-girls sat trying to think of a good excuse to tell everyone. Since the attack earlier that day they had been getting many questions thrown their way.While the G-boys had demanded an explanation and they demanded nothing less then the truth. So, the girls sat thinking of anything and everything that they could use as an excuse that was believable.  
_**Why don't we just erase their memories?**_Amara said in her native tongue(um I don't know what to call it.  
**_No! We can't do that. That is wrong!_** Hotaru yelled in her native tongue.  
**_Hotaru is right. Let's just tell them were psychic_**. Michelle suggested using her native language.  
_**I don't think that will work with the Gundam Boys. They are too smart to fall for that.**_ Trista added also using her native language.  
The arguing continued on between the four girls with Serena watching from her spot on the couch. That is how the G-boys found them when they walked into the dorm.

The G-boys walked into the dorm room and stopped almost immediately when they heard the girls arguing...in languages they couldn't understand. They watched as Serena finally got mad and yelled something in another language.  
**_Quit arguing! We will tell them the truth_**. Serena said making the final decision.  
**_Are you sure about that, Serena?_** Amara asked.

**_Yes, we have no other choice. Like Trista said, They are to smart to fall for some excuse_**. Serena replied.  
"Serena would you explain what happen earlier?" Quatre asked.  
"Yeah, how did you all get so many wounds?" Duo asked. "Well..." Hotaru started.  
"Would you believe that we're psychic?" Serena said.  
"No." was the simple reply.  
"Ok, it started like this..."

**Flashback **

After telling Relena to move, Serena concentrated on the energy heading towards them. She could tell something was off about the energy signature, it didn't feel right.  
Normal energy signatures had either a good or bad feel to them. If it was a good feel that normally meant that the person was good at heart, if it was a bad feel it meant that the person was evil at heart. This...thing.  
didn't had a distinct feel to it and that worried her. Serena felt a shiver go down her back, she gasped that feeling, but it couldn't be! Serena watched as everyone cleared out of the classroom, the G-boys protecting Relena. When everyone was out and the dust settled, the girls got their first look at the enemy.

Serena's eyes widened as she saw the enemy. It was Amy, Sailor Mercury, her Sailor suit was completely black except the bodice(which was still white). On Sailor Mercury's forehead,in place of her planetary sign, was a "C' with what appeared to be a cloud surrounding it. Her eyes had a black glaze over them covering the natural dark blue they usually were. "Amy..." Serena whispered before her eyes became hard and her face set in determination.  
"What is it you want?" Hotaru said coldly.  
"I've come for what my master desires." Amy replied her voice monotonous.  
"What is it your master wants? Who is your master?" Trista questioned trying to keep her emotions in check.  
"That is information that does not concern you." Amy replied as she turned to Serena.  
"Transform, Now!" Serena yelled to the outers.  
"Cosmos, you are to come with me, now." Amy said her voice never changing.  
"I wouldn't come with you even if you threatened me!" Cosmos screamed.  
"I would have expected that from you, Cosmos, after all you are my enemy." Amy replied her voice taking on deeper tones.  
"What!? Who are you really?" Cosmos asked.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me."

"Wh...No! It can't be true!" Cosmos whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Ah...I see you do remember."

"How did you escape! How did you get away!?" Cosmos yelled.

"With the help of earthian prince and the martian princess of coarse, that and the CC oragnization"  
"Give me back my friends!" Cosmos screamed.  
"No, I don't believe I will. I need them, it's so hard to find good pawns these days"  
"Chaos! Give them back!" Cosmos screamed, tears flowed down her face.  
"Ha! I don't think so, I need their bodies. I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. My time is up, so I'll leave you a little parting gift!" Mercury/Chaos said as they disappeared, laughing the entire time.  
Shadows began moving around the Sailors as monster after monster formed, all of them ready to attack the gruop before them.  
"Well, time to kick some ass, preferably evil ones." Uranus hollered as she fell into a fighting stance. With that said the shadows lunged, knocking Neptune into a wall and giving the others a fight for their lives.  
+**End Flashback**+

"That is basically what happened." Serena said the others nodding their heads in agreement.

* * *

Yeah (dances around) I'm done! I'm so glad. It took me forever but I finished. I got distracted by reading other stories(there was nothing to read and I got bored), so I decided to finish this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out hopfully before I have to do the finally draft of my research paper[growls I hate Research Papers! Any way, I'll start working on the next chapter when I get some reveiws! Hope you enjoyed! Ja ne! 

Hoshi-hime

**Dear Readers,  
It's been a while, eh? Well I'm here to tell you that I hope to start updating again soon. I just wanted to let you all know that once I get re-organized I hope to have a new chapter up! In honor of all of you who have waited, who have been reading from the start, and who are really disappointed that this update is not a new chapter I plan on making the next chapter as long as possible and hopefully twice as long as all the others! So please wait just a little longer. I've changed my pen name so don't be confused I'm still the same person. For futher detail read my newly re-done profile. Thanks so much!**

**Asian-hime**


End file.
